Program analysis/verification is a technique of analyzing and verifying that a program of a computer satisfies a certain characteristic. It is considered that the program analysis/verification is extremely effective means to certify and verify safety and reliability of the program.
In recent years, such a program analysis/verification technique has been tremendously improved, so that more and more practical programs can be analyzed and verified. Actually, various programs (hereinafter, referred to as “program analysis/verification tools”) for carrying out the program analysis/verification have been developed for research use and for commercial use.
Here, a conventional art for sharing the program analysis/verification tool will be described by using a virus analysis/verification site as an example.
FIG. 11 is a view illustrating a typical configuration example of the virus analysis/verification site. As illustrated in FIG. 11, a user of a virus analysis/verification site 900 sends, to the virus analysis/verification site 900, a target program that the user wants to subject to virus analysis/verification (P1). For example, to sites listed in the following Non-patent Literature 1, the target program is sent via a Web interface. When the target program is sent to a site, the virus analysis/verification site 900 uses a virus analysis/verification software 901 to carry out analysis/verification the target program thus sent (P2). When the analysis/verification is completed, the virus analysis/verification site 900 sends a result of the analysis/verification to the user (P3).
An advantage of the virus analysis/verification site 900 is that a user of the site does not take time and effort to prepare a computational resource (CPU time, memory capacity, etc.) for the analysis/verification and to introduce analysis/verification software.